


Feelings.

by RebornFlower



Series: Things I cannot say. [1]
Category: My heart - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornFlower/pseuds/RebornFlower
Summary: A small rant about things I wish to say out loud but cannot. I also wish to say these to people but sadly I cannot without people acting as though they care about me.
Series: Things I cannot say. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111199





	Feelings.

Feelings. I don't see the point in them. You see I think it would be better if they just never existed in the first place. I don't want mine anymore. I want someone to just take my heart, to rip it out of my body and run for the hills, Take it and just stab it. Stab it until there's nothing left. I think it would be easier for me to just be emotionless, I don't want to feel anymore. So why am I stuck with these horrible things called feelings? Anyone can take mine. They may not be very effective in some uses but they'll work, won't they? Just make sure not to fall for the wrong person before they hurt you. Run. Run, do it before you can get hurt, be selfish for once in your life, don't rely on music for everything, it doesn't always help no matter how much you want it to. Just be selfish for once in your goddamn life. Don't think about the consequences, do it for you and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> The Fandom "My Heart" is something I made up for my thoughts and feelings. You can use the fandom to post your thoughts and feelings about things.


End file.
